James Christianson
Born on Earth "I didn't want life to go like this, but I don't have a say in how things go" ''-J. Christianson at his parents funeral service (2178)'' James wasn't the average child born in 2173. At a young age, a low-life named Drew Gregor killed his parents in their own home in San Francisco on Earth. With no immidiate family left on Earth, he was forced to go to Mindor to his grandparents who helped settle the colony. It was peaceful and happy there. He learned that his grandfather was an Alliance marine and he taught James how to shoot a gun, his grandfather, Kenneth Christianson said that he was just like him at his age. James left three months before the Batarian Invasion of Mindor in 2177. He was still too young to join the Marines, but he continued to train on other worlds. Including Feros, Noveria, and Earth. Marine Service Record "A Commander is only as good as his men" ''-J. Christianson at the Memorial on Akuze (2190)'' James was a talented Soldier, He stepped on Titan as his basic training and had a man by the name of Gunny Emerson. Who repeatedly told him to "Stop Goldbricking!". James didn't understand what he meant, only that he told him that constantly. He soon was transferred to the same squad as John Shepard, the Hero of the Citadel. Where he was sent to Akuze, but due to solar flares and high radiation, their pod crashed on the far end and were reported dead at the very start of the mission. James and his unit of ten men were lost in the forest for three days, surviving off local flora and small animals. unfortunately, A Thresher Maw found them, most likely the same one that attacked Shepard. He was found alone by Alliance Marines in the jungles of Akuze next to a dead Threster Maw eating some meat surrounded by dead men. He said that his men weakened it and he brought it down with Slam, his biotics were shot due to a deep laciration in his back and had to be replaced with L5n Implants. He was Promoted to Sergeant First Class after Akuze, though he never saw Shepard again and assumed he had died on Akuze. Afterwards, Alliance Brass promoted him yet again to Captain. He spent a few years commanding one of the newest ships in the Alliance Fleet, the SSV Moscow, (Sister to the SSV Normandy and the SSV Madrid) He flew around the galaxy and heard that Shepard was on the Citadel, he decided to join him and welcome him back. They shook hands and they were glad to see each other, being such good friends on Titan. James saw Shepard become a Spectre and swore that one day, he would become one as well. He helped Shepard a lot by being a Radio Contactor for his missions like Feros and Ilos (Ilos, under the command of Captain Anderson). He believed what Shepard had said about the Reapers and how they wished to destroy the Earth and all mankind, he stood beside Shepard at the Council hearing before the mission to Ilos, James provided Air support by destroying all Geth dropships that approached Ilos. he was very successful. Battle of the Citadel "Looks like you need some assistance, Admiral Hackett. Don't Worry, the 101st Siege is here" ''-J. Christianson at the Battle of the Citadel'' James followed Shepard back to the Citadel, he only arrived to see the fleet saving the council and Destiny Ascension. The SSV Moscow heading the 101st Siege Fleet, were the first ones to pierce through the Citadel to help destroy Sovereign. Though the SSV Normandy destroyed Sovereign, the SSV Moscow managed to do some damage before being broke in half by Sovereign's surprise Laser Attack. The Moscow Crew of 500 men and women quickly depleaded to a little more than 20, James being the one who tried to save them and go down with the ship, but was saved by his second lieutenant Yu Cho, who soon after died by Sovereign's hand. He lost his best friend and his best officer, shortly afterwards Shepard and Christianson vowed to stop the Reapers. The council decided due to the loss and iron will of Christianson, that he deserved Spectre status and granted him. Even the turian councilman agreed, Christianson went one way and Shepard went the other. Christianson was given command of the newly remodeled SSV Oslo, which he quickly changed to the Moscow, and made a plaque that hangs on the wall behind the galaxy map on all the men and women of the original Moscow who perished. It lies on a black surface with white specks to symbolize stars, on the top written in gold says "May these soldiers find peace amongst the stars". The first name is 2nd Lt. Yu Cho. James often wonders if it was right for him to become a Spectre, but he thinks Yu would want it this way. Collector Campaign "May these soldiers find peace amongst the stars" ''-SSV Moscow Memorial Plaque'' James took the reigns as Human Spectre. He was quickly promoted to Commander after the Battle of the Citadel and for the two years that Shepard was dead, did an excellent job for the galaxy until a Collector blasted his arm, causing the bones to quickly diteriate. He couldn't move it and had to have a cybernetic arm reattached. He heard that Shepard was alive through Alliance command but heard he was also working for Cerberus, James had always hated Cerberus but knew Shepard had his reasons. Christianson never helped during this campaign besides multiple colonies. He worked with Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams who, reports show, had a romantic relationship on board the SSV Moscow. The SSV Moscow, just before Suicide Mission for Shepard was ordered to have a AI installed, and Ashley Williams convinced Christianson to have it installed and so M.I.C. was installed (Monitoring Intelligence Computer) which held all the records and had NO Control over the ship. Christianson and Shepard met after the suicide mission and Shepard explained everything to Christianson, who replied "You should've told me sooner, I was stuck saving colonies and you were saving the galaxy again". Christianson remains a Spectre, but quit the Alliance in 2191 due to all the restrictions and making it impossible for him to complete his duties as a Spectre, though he still works for the Alliance.